grandlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Grandline: Episode 49
Black Blood is the fourty-ninth episode of Grandline: The Role Play Series. Gajeel and Ruri meet up with Ramon and Rose to find a reborn Thriller Bark and a shocking turn of events. Plot Gajeel and Ruri arrive back in port town and quickly regroup with their old crew mates from the Iron Soul Pirate Crew. Gajeel is easily convinces (or intimidates) his old running pals into helping the Red Wing Pirates in there cause. Not long afterwards, Gajeel senses a disturbance near by and Sun Jury of the old crew tells him of rumors of an undead island out to sea. Gajeel and Ruri converse over it and refuse to believe in the conclusion that this place could be Thriller Bark. The new allied force sets sail to find a gigantic castle out to sea, reminescent of the original Thriller Bark. In search of Ramon and Rose, Gajeel and Ruri enter the castle alone. Within its combines the two clash with dozens of monsters before they come across Ramon. Ramon explains he had been spoken to breifly by a man named "Dr. Stitch" who welcomed him to the new and reborn Thriller Bark before dissappearing, Rose left the castle already to report this back to the rest of the crew while Ramon invesitagtes. Gajeel deems the crew doesn't have time to invesitagate this and will revisit this after rescuing their captain. Just as Gajeel finishes his speech he is struck across the chest and is bloodied. Shocked, Gajeel and the others look to find a man who calls himself Black Blood Graud. Ruri and Ramon storm him but are quickly cut down. Gajeel gets back up and strikes down the assailant, but he simply reginerates. Gajeel then realises this man has been restored from the dead, and this man is none other then his biological father. Gajeel feels no respect for the criminal his father was, but demands answers to whom his mother was. Graud tells him that that "whore" died at birth with Gajeel and he left them both. Enraged, Gajeel attacks only to have his iron scales slashed to pieces. Gajeel has never been cut prior to this and lies down drowning in his own blood while his father makes his speach about Dr. Stich gave him a second chance at life, to serve as the new guardian of thriller bark. The New Thriller Bark is a station for the White Wing Pirates and the World Government in the East Blue. Finding out one dangerous fact after another, Black Steel refuses to take anymore of Graud's assault. Graud trusts his blade at Gajeel, but Gajeel haults the blade and uses the iron in his blood to attack Graud, pinning him in one spot. Gajeel then breaks Graud's blade and absorbs it into himself, giving him enough energy to use his Iron Sand technique. Claiming he is doing it for his mother, and apoligizes to her for being a tragedy, Gajeel burries Graud deep in the Iron Sand and crushes him inside of his steel prison. Gajeel collapses after the battle and wakes up in a white space along with Squall, Lyndis and Romeo, facing Akuma the Undead Samurai. Category:Episode Category:Anime